Crime and Kidnapping
by black and blue converse
Summary: Bella, Alice and Rosalie were having a normal sleepover until some unexpected visitors came and forcefully kidnapped them. The girls are tortured and each day fear for there lives. Will help come in time? Or will three boney corpses lie on the ground.
1. Sleep Over

**New Story!!!!! I own nothing…. All human**

**Bella POV**

Alice, Rosalie and I all sat in my living room going through CD's, magazines, and movies to watch later. We were wide awake even though it was past midnight. We munched on popcorn, pizza, and chips and sucked down cokes. Rosalie even brought her world famous double fudge, chocolate chip ripple brownies. Charlie was at a special police convention in Montana so I had the house all to myself for all of spring break.

I pushed the coffee table to the corner so Alice and Rose could spread out sleeping bags and pillows. They were staying for the weekend even though we hung out, like, everyday 24/7.

"I think we should put on the new pajamas we bought at the mall today." Alice announced happily. Rosalie squealed and dashed to the bags pulled out the purple lace pajama set and silk Kenya bathrobe. She tossed Alice the raspberry colored long t-shirt and purple plaid pants. I dug out my blue and white plaid pajama bottoms and quickly when up to my room to get a navy blue t-shirt and old gray sweat shirt before dashing down stairs again. Rose was slipping off her jeans and Alice was dancing around the room in the red and white patterned bathrobe she bought.

My phone began to vibrate showing me a text from my boyfriend Mike. I sighed dreamily and twirled in place thinking of him but knocked a can of Coke of the counter and on to the floor. It exploded drenching the walls, floor and myself. Alice and Rosalie darted over with paper towels.

"Here Bella well clean this up, you take a shower." Rosalie told me attempting not to get soda on her new pajamas. "Thanks." I said graciously and skipped up stairs to the shower. I striped down and turned the water on hot. It was mid April and snowing! I relaxed in the soothing water and rubbed around my favorite strawberry shampoo in my dry hair.

Suddenly I hear something shatter and a bloodcurdling scream. I slammed the water off and wrapped a towel around me. I cautiously turned the knob and left the bathroom. That's when I heard another scream and a "Shut-up!" in a gruff voice that was unrecognizable. Before I could react a pair of rough hands grabbed me and arm pinned my arms down to my sides and the other covered my mouth. The person lifted me up off the ground and dragged me down stairs. I saw two men in the living room dressed in black. Alice and Rosalie were tied up on the ground and tear tacks ran down their faces. The room was trashed. A lamp was smashed on the wood floors and the couch was flipped over. The pictures on the was lay shattered on the floor and the television buzzed. The men had guns.

"Found another one." My attacker announced. He pushed me forward so I feel on my face. The towel undid itself and balanced on my back.

"Stand up." On of the men sad waving a gun at me.

I rewrapped my towel and stood to see a man with blond hair and a gun. He smiled wickedly, "Hello my dear. My name is James. And you are…" he kissed my hand. I snatched it away. He continued turning to the man behind me, "Laurent, how could you catch this poor, poor girl off guard in just a towel. How terribly rude of you. Victoria," James snapped his fingers. The person I had originally thought to be a man turned around from Alice and Rosalie and slipped off an all black cap revealing a fiery explosion of bright scarlet hair.

"Yes?" She crooned, eyeing me.

"Take her upstairs and get some clothes on her. Meet us outside in the van. We'll take the pixie and blonde." Victoria jabbed her gun about my back, "Move it!" she spat.

I glanced to see Laurent, a black man with dread locks, pick up Alice who screamed and tried to break free, but he struck her on the cheek and she didn't attempt to break free after that. James dragged Rose by the wrists as she screamed again and again in pain. Victoria brought me to the bathroom and stripped me from my towel.

"You have one minute to change." She said between clamped teeth.

I bent down quickly and retrieved my pj's. I slipped on undies and the slipped on the t-shirt and pants. I was able to put on my sweatshirt just as she declared time was up. She grabbed my arm forcefully and replaced the gun to my back. She pushed me out into the snow in bare feet and dragged me to a nearby van. Laurent appeared ant began tying my ankles together and Victoria tied my wrists. He picked me up and tossed me in the back of the van. I was pushed into a plastic crate the kind you put dogs in and the door of the cage was locked with a key pad. The van door slammed shut and the vehicle drove violently away.

"Don't say a word." James scolded at us. It the cage over I heard Alice whimper. I let tears flow down my own cheeks shamelessly. Rosalie was strong, she did not cry. But we laid there, tied up in a small dog cage, unable to see what would happen yet.

**So what did you think. Something new I know. But please review! Thanks so much :D.**

**But seriously review!!!!**

**Lots more chapters coming soon!**

**-Black and Blue Converse **


	2. Chores

**OMIGOSH!!!!!! That was like the fastest anyone's ever reviewed my stories! I put it up like yesterday!!!! Omigosh thanks so so so much. I love you all. And yes the boys will be coming in the story but later. Right now I'm focusing on the girls but Edward, Jasper, and Emmett are definitely in this!!! It's a BellaXEdward story by the way. But thanks again for all the reviews/alerts/favorites. I love it that this story is a hit! **

We came to an unsafe stop and Laurent ripped open the van doors. With amazing strength he picked up all three cages and began walking to an eerie looking house. He dropped us carelessly in the front and returned to the van. Victoria and James hopped out and Laurent sped away. Victoria punched in a code on the locks of the cages and on cue they cracked open.

"Come out." She demanded and I crawled out on my hands and knees. She took out a knife and sawed off the ropes. "Stand." She ordered. We wobbled a bit before getting up and she seized Rosalie's and my arms. James picked up Alice and slung her over her shoulder. She let out a startled cry.

"Now, welcome to your new home." James said proudly. "Now, to make things clear, if we want you too cook, you cook. If we wan clean, you clean. If we want you to do something, you do it. Understand?"

"Yes" I whispered hoarsely. "Now lets go to your room." Victoria sneered. She forced us to march down thousands of stairs and opened a small latch on the floor. We climbed down a ladder and into a disgusting underground room.

"This is were you've be living for about a week, before we smuggle- move to Italy. Hope its comfortable." I gazed at the moldy brick walls. There was one mattress on the floor and an open toilet and mirror.

"One more thing ladies." James sang. He pranced over to us and snapped on silver bracelets. "In case we need anything." He smirked before disappearing with Victoria up the ladder and slamming the door. A lonely light flickered, the only source of light.

It was silent for a long moment. Finally Rosalie had the courage to speak. "We need to get out of here."

"Well duh!" Alice snapped fiercely for Rosie had basically stated the obvious.

"They probably want something. Money, cars, jewels." She continued pacing the width of the room. Bugs scattered around the floor as she took each barefooted step. "Were probably underground too. Great, no one's gonna hear us scream if we got loud speakers and amps" She flopped on the bed angrily and sobbed.

I sat down next to her and placed a gentle hand on her back. "Its okay Rosalie, we'll get out. I sure of it. Lets strategize in the morning I'm exhausted."

"I agree." Alice said curling up in a ball in the corner of the tiny mattress.

After about an hour of lying helplessly awake we were able to cry ourselves to sleep.

XXX

We awoke in complete darkness. An excoriating pain came from my wrist. We screamed in an uneven harmony and crumbled out of bed clutching our arms. The latch door swung open and James, Victoria, and Laurent dove down.

"Come on now!" Laurent shouted, grabbing me off the ground, "We want breakfast."

"Breakfast?" I said hoarsely.

"Yes breakfast the stuff you eat in the morning. Wake up!" He smacked the back of my head.

They brought us upstairs and into a crummy kitchen that was falling apart.

"Now let's see…" James said staring at us. "I want you to begin breakfast!" He pointed at me. "Go make the beds upstairs!" He pointed to Alice. "Put air in the van and change the oil." He glanced at Rosalie. Luckily she was fantastic with cars. "Move it!" Victoria scolded. I tripped into the kitchen and began opening the fridge. Eggs, milk, and a nearly empty bottle of wine. I opened a creaky cabinet and found a box of just add milk or water pancake mix.

"I guess we're having pancakes." I found a rusty frying pan and dusty bowl but no measuring cups. Looks like I'm eyeballing it.

I placed a stack of steaming pancakes on the table were the villain sat impatiently. I attempted to smile but I got three wicked frowns back.

"Where's the omelets?" Victoria said. Omelets?

"And the bacon?" James continued. Bacon?

"And hash browns and biscuits and gravy!" Laurent sneered. Hash browns? Biscuits? Gravy?

"There weren't any." I whispered.

"That's impossible!" Victoria screeched, "There was a full kitchen yesterday! That fat pig must have eaten it all!" She jabbed a finger in my direction.

"No that's a lie! I didn't touch anything!"

"You obese witch!" Victoria continued, "Do you plan on starving us?" She pushed me into the kitchen violently."

"There was barely anything in the kitchen!" I pleaded, hot tears stung my lips.

"And she lies about it!" Victoria grabbed me by the ankle with both hands and dragged me through the kitchen, past James and Laurent laughing at my tears, and down the flights of splintering wooden stairs. Then she cussed about my weight and pushed me down through the latch door. I landed on my face. I smelt the uneasy scent of blood in my nose as the door slammed shut. I forced myself to crawl to the mattress and curled up in the center. Tears soaked the dirty fabric and sweat clung to my filthy pajamas. I stripped off the sweatshirt and tried to dream peacefully.

But only nightmares came. One had me dangling helplessly from a breaking branch thousands of stories up above snapping hungry wolves. The next was diving of the diving board in the middle of winter in a very showy bikini. I soared through the air and landed splat in the water. I sat at the bottom of the pool surrounded by icy water. I swum up for air I realized a thick layer of ice had formed on top. The next was watching James shooting down Rosalie and Alice as the three laughed and James pointed the gun at me The next was that a fire broke out in my house and I amazingly dove out the window on to the hard summer ground. It was abnormally hot. I glance up and saw my parents in the window waving happily to me as they burnt to a crisp.

I awoke in a cold sweat alone in the room but convinced myself to relax and go back to sleep. The last dream was the worst. I was in Dillard's with Alice and Rosalie, as usual, we wandered through the cosmetic section and I saw Mike my fabulous boyfriend who I'm madly in love with. (He's madly in love with me too) He was leaning on the make-up counter talking to Jessica Stanley. I hated her! No, I loathed her for trying to steal my boyfriend. Mike noticed me and asked if I'd met his new girlfriend. My eyes overflowed with tears and before I could answer he held Jessica in his arms and they passionately kissed in front of me. I screamed. Alice told me to shut up and Rosalie whispered that I was causing attention. I screamed again in agony. Tears poured on the flood and the room slowly began rising on the floor forming a lake. Mike and Jessica never broke apart. Alice and Rosalie continuously told me to stop but I couldn't stop crying. A crowd of people from school circled around and began whispering to one another. I looked down at my feet and realized they were bare. In fact I was standing stark naked in Dillard's and hadn't noticed it. I screamed attempting to cover myself with my hands. The room filled with laughter and flashes of camera phones. I looked over and saw that even Rose and Alice were laughing. I looked over and saw Mike and Jessica were still making out. Water swished around my ankles; the laughter grew; the flashes were nearly blinding. I let out a bloodcurdling scream of totally humiliation…

And then woke up by Alice and Rosalie shaking my shoulders.

"Wake-up Bells. Wake-up" Alice sang softly "Its okay sweetheart." My hands slapped down on my chest and thigh. Clothes. Then I burst into tears. Rosalie and Alice tried to comfort me. "Worst dream ever!" I cried!

"What happened." Rose said softly."

"MMMMike broke up up with me at the mall me for Je Jessica! They made ed out in fffront of me. And I III was naked infront of eeevvvef everybody! A ttteens worst ni nightmare!" I broke into never ending tears.

"Shhhh Bella it was just a dream." Rosalie said calmly, like a mother would talk to a sobbing child.

"Do you guys," I breathed "Think I'm… obese?"

"Obese? No you're like an average weight for teens. But you're definitely not fat! Just curvy in all the right places." Alice smiled.

"Victoria said I was obese and screamed at me for "eating" all the food. But I didn't touch anything, the kitchen was practically bare."

"Well Laurent attempted to kiss me!" Rosalie practically screamed. "He said he was lonely and I was just so lovely. I punched him in the lip and he slapped me twice and dragged me down here."

"I found condom wrappers in James's bed! I think he and Laurent must have a thing going on." Alice made a face. Rosalie giggled "Any way he caught my going through his drawers and hit me a couple times before sending me down." Alice rubbed her arm. I noticed bruises on her once perfect pale skin.

"We'll get through this." Rosalie whispered. "I know we will."

But early each morning we awoke to the pain of our bracelets, and reported upstairs. Alice cleaned, I cooked, and Rosalie did odd and end jobs around the house. Each day was the same. We were beaten, feed little, and sent to our cell. We would talk to each other to calm down, but were rudely interrupted by one of the felons coming down to our room or our bracelets zapping pain up our blood streams.

On morning we reported to do our daily woke like we always did in the kitchen. Victoria, James, and Laurent smirked wickedly. James stood up.

"Ladies," He circled us, "We have a new job for you."

They laughed and snickered evilly.

**Well what do you think? A bit of suspense at the end. What do you think they want the girls to do? Please review!!! I updated as your Christmas present. Happy Holidays! What I want for Christmas is for you to review. Hope to update really soon. But seriously click on that green button and tell me what you think!**

**-Black and Blue Converse**


	3. Black Outfits

**Thanks for all the love guys! Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

_On morning we reported to do our daily woke like we always did in the kitchen. Victoria, James, and Laurent smirked wickedly. James stood up._

"_Ladies," He circled us, "We have a new job for you."_

_They laughed and snickered evilly._

"What is it?" I whispered.

"We want to see how useful you three really are. We're going to take a little trip this evening, to a very wealthy house, to see some very wealthy people. Old friends of ours, in fact. You might even now them." James played with the ends of my hair as he circled us. "In years past we helped them often by supplying a great deal money. It's been ten years and none of it has been repaid. I want you three to go into the house and simple take anything of great value. They won't mind, seeing that we pulled them out of debt."

"So you want us to steal." Rosalie said in a tough voice.

"Not steal sweetheart," he whispered in her ear, "repay." We sat there for a long moment. He continued "Actually several people owe us a lot of money." A wicked smile spread along his face.

"You're lying!" I shouted. Victoria stepped forward. "Oh looks like she caught us James. She must know that we haven't giving money or anything like that. But that's okay," she drew a knife out of her pocket and placed the blade lightly on my neck. Alice and Rose let out a startled gasp. "I think they know if we don't get what we want," she put more pressure on the knife, a small line of blood formed, "they might not get to breathe or see there loved ones ever again!" She wiped the knife back into her pocket. "But I know they love us, because we even got them new, matching outfits for tonight."

"New outfits!" Alice said, almost happily.

"Yeah, why don't you go put them on?" Laurent spoke up, there in you're room. And with that they shoved us out. I swear I heard them laughing.

When we climbed into our room we saw that clothes had been tossed carelessly on the ground. We had black track suits, with black tank tops, and black hats. Our shoes were boots with silver buckles. Alice made a face. We stripped down and slipped the flattering sweat pants on. We tugged the tank tops over our heads, and snuggled in the sweat shirt, for it was the only warmth we've had in days. Alice plopped on the mattress and fought the heavy boots on her feet. The latch opened Victoria flew in, holding a large, and bumpy sack.

"Now let's see you." She said strutting towards us. "Tuck your shirts in!" She commanded and we tucked without missing a beat. "Zip that sweatshirt!" She scolded Alice, who fumbled as Victoria forced Rosalie's zipped higher. "Get your shoes on." She said to me, stamping on the ground next to my barefoot. I pounced on the bed in a flash and dragged the boots on.

Victoria opened the bag she brought and tossed a rubber band to Rose and me and told us to put out hair up. Alice's hair was too short. She demanded that we put our hats on covering our hair. She reached deeper in the bag and brought out three belts. Victoria seized my hand and pulled me forward, buckling the belt in place. She did the same to Alice and through the next belt and Rosalie. It hit her in the face and she stumbled backwards, drops of blood oozing out of the cut on her lip. Tears filled her eyes as she put it around her waist.

Victoria grabbed another bag within the bag. It this one was full of weapons. We got a knife, a small bomb, and matches to put in the compartments of our belts. Then she handed us the unspeakable; a loaded gun and extra bullets. "Use it at your own will." She murmured.

She said she would come for us in an hour. I stared at the gun in my hand. I felt sick. I laid on the mattress and slept. Forty-five minutes into the hour, I awoke to a pain in lower stomach that hurt terribly. I began to sweat. Something was happening. Something bad. I just didn't know what.

XXX

We swung tied up in the back of the van, Victoria eyed us, James looked excited, Laurent drove. I looked at the clock on the dash board; ten twenty four. We suddenly stopped. Victoria cut us free and grabbed me. She tucked stray hairs in my cap and pulled the hood of my sweat shirt over my head, nearly over my eyes.

"We're the first wave of attacks." She hissed sliding the van door open and hopping out. "We get ride of the people, and go upstairs." She neared the houses front door, gun in hand. She let go of my arm and rang the door bell, as if she was invited. Nothing. In one swift movement she knocked the door down in a kick and rolled inside. We scooted around, into the main hall with only dimmed lights on. She noticed a chandelier dangling on the ceiling twenty feet up and roughly sixteen feet away. She raised the gun and to my astonished amazement pulled the trigger releasing a frightening _'BANG!' _ The bullet cut right through the cord supporting the glistening chandelier and I fell down onto the tile floor. The hanging crystal figure erupted in the center and glass and fake diamonds flew through the air. The noise was loud and caused both of us to grimace. If that didn't wake the owners of this house, nothing would.

"Coast is clear." She sneered and pulled me around the crystallized mess and up a grand stair case covered in fuzzy carpet. We entered what seemed like the master bedroom. Victoria pushed a sack towards me.

"Get anything valuable. If you're a good girl you might get something out of it." She rummaged through drawers. I snaked my way into the bathroom. I saw a wooden box with gold along the edges and gold increased butterflies on the lid. I opened it and saw jewels, gold necklaces, and diamond rings as well as other expensive and valuable jewelry. I could her Victoria going through things in the other room and James and Rosalie talking in hushed tones down stairs. She was pleading not to do this. I heard a scream, a gunshot, drawers being opened and her announcing she found money.

Although I hated the idea of stealing from people, especially those I didn't know, I hated the idea of losing my life or being beaten or starved to death. I liked breathing more then jewels. I picked up the jewelry box and without thinking twice dropped the box in the sack. I moved on and found emerald cuff links, a leather wallet with twenty bucks, a pack of cigarettes, and pearl necklaces that rested by the bath tub.

I emerged and saw Victoria had gone through the entire closet and filled two sacks with clothes. I saw another pack of cigarettes and tossed them in. I figured bad guys liked to smoke. Victoria had flipped the mattress over and broken the leg of a table. A random snow globe was smashed on the floor.

"Nothing else here," Victoria declared, "Lets go." We abandoned the room and saw Laurent and Alice dashing down stairs arms filled with overflowing sacks. We meet up with James and Rosalie carrying a television out to the van!

We put the partially filled back of the van, and James, Alice and I went back into the house. He demanded we go into the kitchen. Victoria, Laurent, Rose climbed back upstairs to check for anything else and basically trash the place. I found a wallet packed with credit cards, cash and coupons. Alice was opening cabinets and tossed plastic cups and china plates behind her. She flinched on each crash. James was in the fridge. He grabbed two six packs of beer and an expensive bottle of wine. Alice pocketed a cell phone in the sack and I wound more cigarettes. We tossed a few kitchen knifes and a rusting pair of scissors in the bag.

Suddenly Victoria burst into the room. "We see head lights coming up the road. It might be them!" We looked around in panic. James took off we tried to keep up. Laurent had started the van and James and Victoria dove into the front, sitting on top of one another. Rosalie was in back of the van with the door open. I flung the sacks in and managed to climb on as the vehicle started pulling away. Alice sprinted behind. We took the bag from her hand and yanked her inside as we gained speed. I saw a green Jaguar pull up to the house and a woman ran out by the broken door screaming and cursing. A man pulled her back and flipped open his cell phone the two lingered, staring the house down.

With the help of both Rose and Alice we pulled the door shut as we sped along the highway. James was making out with Victoria and Laurent looked giddy.

"I'm hungry!" said Laurent. "Find some money in one of those bags and let's stop some where." I opened a bag and found the wallet packed with money.

"I say McDonalds." James said quickly and continued snogging.

Laurent turned into a McDonalds and went to the drive through. "Cheeseburgers and fries sound good." He said

"Hi welcome to McDonalds!" a Hispanic man said happily.

"Yeah I want… 5 large fries, 9 Bacon Angus burgers, 2 snack wraps, a coffee, 3 chocolate fudge sundaes, 4 nine piece chicken selects, 1 apple pie, and a cheeseburger and a hamburger and… 6 Mc Chickens and a Strawberry milkshake and 5 Oreo McFlurries and a garden salad. We're celebrating tonight!"

"Your total is $47.68, please come to the next window." Laurent drove forward and pulled out a debit card. He moved forward smiling as countless bags of food came in the car. Laurent demanded, ketchup, mustard, mayo, BBQ sauce, honey mustard, sweet and sour sauce and anything else he could think off. Our mouths watered. He pulled into an empty parking space, and began sorting the food. We ended up having a feast. It was the only food we've had in days. I chowed down on a fries that I split with Alice, an Angus burger, chicken selects, a McFlurry and a Mc Chicken. He didn't buy drinks though. James cracked open beers and passed them to us Rose refused and he pressured he. I took it began chugging because the salt was burning my tongue. But the alcohol burnt my throat. I kept drinking. Alice finished a can and Rosalie eventually sipped straight from the wine bottle because she thirst was to great. We lounged in the back of the van drunk. James passed around the cigarettes and the six of us smoked.

I felt empowered. Sweet little Isabella Swan was drinking, smoking and officially a criminal. She began to look forward to the next house she robbed if it meant all this afterward. But the second they got home the were drunk and woozy and forced in their room underground. That night they took turns puking. We were giving so more cigs and I smoked in the corner an eventually conked out.

I was excited for the next house we visited to feel the rush of empowerment. But Alice and Rose weren't as thrilled and regretted everything. I rolled my eyes at them and flicked the ash out. I hoped we got another feast tonight. That would change there minds.

But we didn't go that night. Or the next. We were abandoned in our cellar and the cigarettes were gone. We starved. Three days later the latch door opened.

**So what do you think. Bella's becoming a bit of a rebel and a bad a**. Please review! The girls criminal outfits are on my profile. Thanks for all the reviews. If you have any ideas let me know. I'll update soon! Promise :)**


	4. Permanent Decision

**HEY FANS!!!! I'm super excited about this story! I'm getting tons of reviews (THANKS SO MUCH!!!!) and tons of ideas. A lot of you have been asking about Charlie and the things back home and the boys (Edward, Jasper, Emmett) well they are coming! Just be patient because there a lot closer then you think! By the way the houses they rob aren't the Cullen houses. I'm trying to get this chapter on before midnight! Happy new Years!!!**

We were finally let out of our room and began the burglaries again. We had tons of goods, jewelry, clothes, cash, cigarettes and the occasional can of beer. A week after our kidnapping when everyone was probably spending the night with a mountain of homework, we lounged in the back of the van. Our legs were tied together but we hadn't been locked away in cramped dog cages. Alice and I smoked silently and Rose was polishing off a beer. We were finally adjusting to criminal life.

But tomorrow we were leaving the country, going some place new. We were robbing one more house though. I pranced around happily filling my sack which was very heavy. Suddenly the dim noise of sirens came faintly up the road. All six of us we're trapped up stairs. James shouted something and pulled me into a room, a crowded antique office with a large window. James ripped off the blinds and punched out the window. Laurent pushed himself in the room and leaped out of the window with great ease. The noise became louder. James seized the bags and tossed them out the window which Laurent caught each time. A loud crackle voice was heard outside the house, "Come out of the house with your hands up!"

James jumped out the two story window and landed in a crouched position. Victoria eyed Alice. "Jump, don't scream or try to run away." Alice pushed herself out of the window and let herself fall. The men below her caught her. Rosalie leaped out next. The sirens blared and suddenly there were other people in the house; climbing the stairs. Victoria hung herself over the window and flipped through the are like an Olympic gymnast. I walked towards the window and stuck on leg over.

"FREEZE POLICE!!!" a ruff voice shouted. I spun around. "Remove the hood," With one hand I swiftly pulled of the black cap and hood of my jacket. Without thinking I drew the gun and looked my father in the eye.

"Bella," he breathed. He took a step closer, lowering the gun he had in his hand.

"Stay back," I warned, gripping my gun with both hands.

"Bella what happened? I came home and the house was trashed and you, Alice and Rosalie were no where to be found. What are you doing here robbing houses?"

"They took me Dad. For the better. I'm happier then I've ever been." Foot steps came up the stairs. Mike, my boyfriend, entered the room.

"Bella," he exclaimed. I pointed the gun at him, "Don't come closer."

"Bella," he said again.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him, Mike was dressed in a police uniform.

"I joined the police. I'm looking for you. Where's Rose and Alice?"

"Why should I tell you ? By the way Mikey, we're through."

"Bella we can get you out of this mess, if you're being black mailed or know about your kidnappers or being forced to do this we can fix it." Charlie stepped forward again. I positioned the gun to face him.

"I'm happy." I spat.

"Bella we can get you a good lawyer. I don't want you to face jail."

"No!"

"I'm sorry Bells." Charlie slide out his gun and Mike pointed his gun at me. "Isabella Swan you're under arrest." _ BANG! _I pulled the trigger, Charlie staggered and collapsed. Mike pulled his trigger. The bullet whizzed past my head. I swung out the window and flew down. I heard Mike scream and announce something about a bullet proof vest. Laurent and James caught me in a cradle. I sprang up and stumbled into the woods, we parked the car there.

We sped down the streets, and into our little house. Together we ran in and through all the bags in the van for all our burglaries. We slammed the doors shut and zipped away and onto the high way. No one spoke. At two in the morning we entered the out skirts of Alaska. I began to feel empowered again. Strong, in control. I wanted to show it.

"I want a tattoo." I said in a clear voice. I saw James smile, he was the one driving the van. Everyone else was sound asleep.

"That can be arranged."

"I want on as soon as possible."

"I know a place."

"Take me there." We drove in silence for an two hours. At three he pulled over to a little store with a few lights on. "Permanent" was the name of the store and the words tattoos and piercing were in a neon sign in the front window, and closed in the other. I shook Alice.

"Alice!" I hissed.

"Hmmm…" She moaned rubbing her eyes. "Rosalie!" I shook her shoulders.

"What?" she snapped. Rosalie did _not _like being woken up early.

"Come with me." I pulled both girls to their feet. James slide the van door open quietly and helped each of us out.

"What are we doing here." Whispered Alice wrapping her skinny arms around her chest.

"Any one up for tattoos and nose rings?" I asked as James unlocked the front door and turned the lights on. Alice nodded her head, "Why not," she said "Its not like we're going back to our old lives after what we've been doing."

"You're right." Rose agreed "Sign me up."

"Excellent." James smiled. Her banged loudly on a nearby table and barked, "YO! TANYA!"

A young, strawberry blonde woman came in the room wearing a silk bath robe. "What do you want James? How are these girls? You are not getting a room again!"

"We're here for some tattoos," he smiled

"Its gonna cost ya." Tanya said. James put a hand in his pocket and pulled out the wallet I stole at the first break in. He waved a twenty in front of her face. She grabbed it, "This won't even cover the half of it!" James sighed dramatically and shoved a hundred dollar bill at her chest.

"That's more like it! Come in the back girls." She led us through a curtain. James slumped down in a chair. "Here look through these and I'll be back in a sec." She shoved us some books and left. James snored loudly. We paged through and looked for something good.

Tanya returned in a revealing hot pink tank top and skinny jeans and tan boots. She had tattoos up and down her body.

"See anything you girls like?" she dusted of a chair that looked like the ones at the dentist.

"Well I did have one idea." Rosalie spoke up. "But I want him out first!" She glared at James.

"You heard her James. OUT!" Tanya grabbed him by the arm and dragged him out the door. He didn't complain, he must have been that tired.

"What did you have in mind?"

"Well, I want big rose, with thorns, on my side."

"No problem go lay down there and let me set up fast." Tanya disappeared again. Rosalie carefully put herself on the chair and unzipped her sweat shirt. Alice and I repositioned chairs so we were above her head. Tanya came through the curtain with a tray of equipment. She lifted Rose's shirt up so it was around her shoulders and wiped a patch of skin off.

"Hold my hands?" she asked looking up with puppy dog eyes.

Buzz……

After about an hour of buzzing and whimpers for Rose her tattoo was done. She stared at herself with her shirt up in a full length mirror. The rose was scarlet, with a black and green stem. Tanya even tattooed 'Rosalie' along the stem.

"I can't believe I did that." She breathed touching her side and wincing.

"Who's next." I pushed Alice forward slyly and pretended to be interested in Rosalie.

"What do you want sweetheart." Tanya wiped of the needle.

"Can you to a big blue pink black and purple butterfly on my lower back, just before my bum. Can you add sparkles? And put my name like Rosalie?"

"It can be done, I've heard crazier. Hold on." Tanya left the room again. A woman in a silk blood red tank top and pair of leather pants came in. She had dark curly hair and of course tattoos and lots of earrings.

"Hey I'm Carmen. Anyone up for an earring or anything?"

"Bella wants a belly ring." Alice giggled as Tanya came in. "And a tattoo." Rosalie sang.

"Come with me." Carmen grabbed my wrist led me through another curtain. I heard a buzz and Alice shriek. The room was similar with the dentist like chair and tools, it look more prepared and there were old pictures and torn out pictures of models covering the walls.

Carmen asked me what kind of tattoos I wanted. I wanted a few actually. I wanted a bird on my left shoulder. A free bird. I didn't know about anything else so we'd start there. Carmen forced my to take my shirt off so I had to lay on my stomach topless.

Buzz…

"Anything else?" Carmen cried over the buzzer as she finished the blue, black, white, red and skin, colored dove. There was a bang on front door.

"Yo Tanya, cops are coming! We hear sirens lets go!"

"Carmen I want a belly ring." I gasped.

"I'm on it!" She wiped my belly and clicked the gun. I slipped my shirt on, and hopped out of the room. James was dragging Alice who had fallen asleep. Tanya handed me a beer.

"Thanks." We dove in the van and Laurent sped forward. I cracked open a beer and sipped. We skidded into a boat yard moments later, the sun was rising. Laurent parked the car next to very tall crates.

He yelled at us to start filling them with the goods. After about two minutes the three boxes were filled, nailed shut, and roped together.

"We're out on the next boat across sea." James said pulling a larger box forward. "In." he gestured to me.

"What?"

"In! Get In!" I climbed in slowly. "Dear Bella you didn't think we care about you enough to buy you a ticket too. But don't worry well get you out when we switch boats in India." He chuckled and Laurent began nailing the lid down. I saw Alice wrestling with Victoria, who pinned her down inside another box. Rose got in herself. Laurent kicked me.

"Not a word from any of you! Or else." The hammering continued and then stopped. Through a small hole in the crate I watched the three laughing and walked away towards a very large cruise ship.

Suddenly very large and hairy men who reeked of fish picked up our crates and placed them in the bed of a small truck. We rode and then were shoved in a compartment with other boxes that looked like cargo. The ship rocked uneasily and I felt very sick, the beer wasn't making it any better. My tattoo burnt and my tummy ached. The ring was circular and a sparkly blue. I closed my eyes praying not to throw up all over myself.

I realized this was not the life I wanted. Then I vomited.

**So what did you think. Don't worry about Charlie he is alive!!! And will be back in later chapters. The boys are probably gonna be in the next chapter too. Please review! Criticism and coments are more then welcomed, also you can send my a message if you don't want to review. I like it either way. And if you have a question I will answer it, so just ask me!!!**

**Please review and give me any comments, ideas, suggestions, criticism, or anything you have in mind!**

**The ball hasn't dropped yet but HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!**

**-Black and Blue Converse**


	5. Beautiful

**Sorry its been so long seen I've updated but I've been super busy. Plus I haven't had any inspiration or dreams or anything to work with lately! And no one was reviewing. I considered throwing this story into the Finish another day pile or the Give a crappy ending and wrapping it up pile. But no! I am DETERMINED TO FINISH! This is no where near the end my fans! Were just getting started! BTW I'm doing another story called Butterflies in Barbed Wire. Check it out! But for now enjoy Crime and Kidnapping.**

The motion of my box being thrown around woke me up. I was hungry, thirsty, covered in puke, and my underwear was soiled from three days of being cramped in a box at sea. I regretted everything, the tattoo, the belly ring, and especially shooting Charlie. God knows if he's still alive or if I'm a murderer on the run. I wanted a shower, a proper cleansing. I wanted to shampoo and condition my hair, shave my legs, and smell good when I came out.

The crate landed with a hard thud. I could see another ship yard through a very narrow crank. I was picked up and thrown in the back of another van. Hushed voices in a language I didn't understand spoke harshly. I recognized Laurent and James. Two more crates were thrown in next to mine and someone came in the car. We lurched forward at a dangerous speed. I hit my head hard on the top of a crate and blacked out.

~*~

I awoke sprawled out on a marble floor. The ceiling was all glass so the sun shown in at times. Glittering figures caught my attention. I sat up. About twenty men and a few women stood against the walls and magnificent doors. They people were dressed in black or red clocks and were absolutely beautiful. But their eyes were scarlet and their skin sparkled. Three thrones stood in front of me. Three men were positioned in each. One was looking at me strangely.

Rosalie and Alice were held by two teens, both boys were sparkling with red eyes. The tall and very muscular one with curly brown hair held Rosalie tight to his chest pinning her arms to her side. Rose who stood up straight looked angry but her eyes were fearful. A smaller but muscular one with long honey blonde hair held Alice by the arms. She seemed to be enjoying it.

"Oh you seem to be awake. Bring the traitors in!" A cunning yet mouse like man snapped his fingers. The doors pounded open and Laurent, James, and Victoria were dragged in.

"You said you would bring me six!" the man screamed. Our kidnappers were silence.

"And you treated our dinner…guests poorly. You will never be predators; you are prey!"

"Aro no!" Pleaded Victoria tears streaming down her face.

"Edward," Aro said "Pick that one off the floor. Jane, Heidi, help Edward, Emmett, and Jasper clean our guests up."

"Yes Aro." The three said in unison stepping forward. The two who I assumed were Jane and Heidi sprinted from the room, the person I hope was Edward walked forward. **(Ok so I assume you know who Edward is, so I don't have to waste my time on a description. Back to the story…) **He bent down and picked me up with one arm flinging me over his shoulder. He inhaled deeply, gagged slightly, and put me down. Did I smell _that_ bad? He picked me up just so my feet hovered inches above the floor, glanced at Emmett and Jasper before sprinting out the door. The world was a blur. This was not normal. I screamed. Alice shrieked. Rosalie scolded Emmett for touching her in the wrong way.

We skidded to a smooth stop into a steam filled room. There were toilets that had no door but two walls in between for some privacy. Black towels of every size hung innocently on the wall. Bottles will something in them stood on a marble counter. Many mirrors hung on the walls. A large stone balcony led outside showing the full moon which shone brightly.

"Come with me." Edward said in my ear pulling me along. He brought me to a room that was very simple and instructed for me to strip down so I could have a proper bath. I glared at him, crossing my arms over my chest and shifting my weight.

"I'll give you your privacy." He said gravely, before turning on heal and slamming the door. I stood there awkwardly for a moment not knowing what to do. I sighed and kicked off my boots, which landed dully on the floor. After I removed all of my clothing I stared in a large mirror that hung on a wall. I was an absolute mess. My hair was array and messy, bruises and minor cuts covered my body. My legs were furry and I had waste on my butt. My once deep brown eyes were pale and lifeless. In the mirror something small caught my eye. A small girl, who was known as Jane, stood silently in the doorway, staring with piercing red eyes and had a look that was both smug and disgusted at the same time.

She grabbed a black towel off the wall and motioned for me to follow her. I stepped forward in caution, and a cold chill zapped its way up my spine.

"Come on!" She said quietly, but her voice was thick with irritation, "Edward, Emmett, and Jasper have gone." I stood up straight and walked behind her. She led my outside onto the stone balcony and down the cold. At the bottom was a patch of cherry blossoms. There pink petals trickled down and the scent was heavenly. The floor was all stone but a small drain was in the center. I noticed on a tree was two knobs. Jane gave me a quick nod and disappeared. I strutted over to the tree and turned the knob. Hot, soothing water sprinkled on my back. I tilted my head back as tear-like drops hit my face lightly.

I stretched my hands up over my head and leaned back, then to my right, and to my left. Water rain calmingly raced down my neck, my shoulders, across my stomach, and past my legs. Fog like steam hovered around the garden and I was nearly concealed in it. I noticed a towel, shampoo, conditioner, soap, and a razor. I washed my hair and scrubbed the dirt out of my skin and shaved my legs. I inhaled deeply and the heart lifting scent of cherry blossoms filled my lungs.

The water suddenly stopped and I froze. I shuffled towards the black towel and wrapped it loosely around myself. On another cherry blossom was a dress hanging over the side.

I held it in my hands, fingering the lacey fabric. The skirt was black and the bodice was blood red and corset like. The black ribbons criss-crossed in the front and I cautiously slid the dress on my body. I walked barefoot up the stone steps, hair sticking to my cheeks.

At the top Rosalie was leaning against the wall, smoking a cigarette. She wore a black strapless ball gown. It clung to her curves and at the hips a slit opened an area with red roses pattered on the fabric. Her hair was put lazily up in a messy bun and was spilling up on the sides. I could see the top of her tattoo peaking out of the side. Alice suddenly appeared in the doorway. She wore a deep purple dress that was poofy at the skirt and pinned up by black flowers and the bodice was a lacey halter top. The three of us smoked in silence, then Edward, Emmett and Jasper came in. They took our cigarettes from our mouths, extinguished them, and walked to each of us. Edward linked elbows with me and brought me back to the room were I had taken off my clothes.

A bench was there and he led me to it, without a word, and I sat down. He took long, gracefully strides to a cabinet and began placing objects on a silver tray. I glanced at him. He sat behind me and took out a metal brush, beginning to stroke my wet hair with it. He tangled his fingers in it to get out the knots, and was very calm and gentle. My hair began to beat a little faster, no one, not even Mike, had touched me in this way. This is the first time in weeks my hair was brushed. He loosely pulled it in a ponytail and tied a red ribbon. Then he spun me around so we were face to face. My heartbeats sped up rapidly. I stare deeply into his gleaming bronze eyes with are almost like melted topaz. I am tempted to touch him. He continues his work. He leans over to the little tray and grabs a little tin. It's full of white powder with a slight sparkle. He took a brush and dipped the tip in it. It danced on my forehead, cheeks, nose and chin before traveling down my neck and across the top of my chest. I sigh. Edward reaches for another tin, but this on is smaller, it has a rosy shade of pink and he brushes this on my cheeks. Then he clicks opens a small box and begins coating my eye lids with it. He scraped on the eye liner and mascara and sat back to stare at his creation. He smiled a perfect crooked smile and quickly stole a gold little tube from the tray. He twisted out scarlet lipstick and smeared it on my thin lips. He smiled again and walked the tray back to the cabinet and traded it for a black cloak with red lace trim around it. He bends in front of me and tied it around me.

"You look beautiful." He whispered. No one had ever told me this before. I open my mouth to comment but Edward leans forward and kisses me lightly on the lips. My heart soars!

"I'm sorry it has to come to this." He continues, tugging me to my feet and holding my hand. His skin is like fresh snow both in color and feel. He brings me out to the room were Rosalie, Alice, Jasper and Emmett are all waiting for us. In unison they pick us up so our feet dangle inches about the ground and take off. It feels so unreal, so very dream like. We return to the building were Aro sits in his little throne. A smile creeps its way onto his face. The boys let go of us and Aro walks over, grinning. I swear I see him lick his chops. I glance over and Alice and Rosalie who both look terrified yet gorgeous. Emmett and Jasper have mixed expressions. Guilty, nervous, scared, upset, and famished all rolled into one. I notice Edward has a protective arm wrapped around my waist and a hand on my shoulder, almost as if he is pulling me back,

"My," Aro says in a cunning voice, "Look how pretty you all look. And you!" Aro struts over to Rosalie taking her hand and twirling her around. "Emmett would you like to do the honors?" Emmett steps forward and grabs Rosalie, kissing her passionately full on the mouth. She doesn't refrain or resist, Rosalie kisses back. Emmett moves down her neck, suddenly Rosalie screams! Before I can see what happened I notice Jasper is biting Alice in between kisses. She fights, and kicks and screams but he's just too strong. Blood spills on the marble floor. I step back but bumped into Edward. I sprang around, fists in front of my face. Edward picks me up in on arm and sprints at unreal speeds out a pair of double doors. I can hear screams and shouts behind us. Tears trickle down my finely powdered face and I bury myself in Edward's shoulder. Suddenly we are flying. I'm too petrified to look so I grip his neck and wrap my legs around his waist. Then we are on the ground and Edward is still sprinting. I don't move and barely breathe for over an hour as he runs. He skids to a stop and crotches down, prying my numb body of his. It's hard to let go. I feel like I have no control of my body because every time he gets one limb off him another grabs hold. After about five minutes of wrestling with me he gives up and holds me, whispering soothing words in my ears, singing calming lyrics, and humming melodies. I inhaled his sweet scent.

I take a shaky breathe and my tears seem to run out, and then my body fails on me. I have no more strength. I let go and fall backwards onto something soft and wet. Grass, I remember and then I look up and can see a million little stars peeking between the leaves of trees, so we're probably in a forest. Then I reflect on what just happened. Edward kneels next to my body and right on cue confesses.

"Bella, I'm so so very sorry about your friends. I'm not quite sure what's become of them now but they're probably dead. You were just in Volterria and that group of vampires, the Volturi, feasts on human blood. James Victoria and James wanted to join us. But they were supposed to bring six humans as a trade. But they only brought you three. So Aro and some of the others sucked down their blood and Emmett, Jasper, and I were to have yours. But when we were preparing you, I felt I couldn't go through with it. I fell in love with you. I had to protect you. Jasper and Emmett loved Alice and Rosalie but they feared the Volturi to much. I'm so sorry Bella. But I must ask you to never look for us again. I'm taking you some where safe." He picked me up again and took off. Rain began to pour down on us.

I must have fallen asleep, because when I awoke I was wrapped tightly in blankets, the sun was peeking in through the windows. Running a hand through my damp hair, I thought about all the events that had just happened. I feel so alone, I have no where to turn. I sit up and realize a white button up shirt is hanging off the door along with a black bikini, and red shorts. I realized I'm still in the dress from last night, but its ripped to shreds. I tear it off and let the sun warm my body as I lay in the bed for a few minutes. I ache all over. Then, fearing someone would walk in and see me lying stretched out nude on the bed I tied on the bikini, slipped on the shorts, and pulled on the shirt, leaving it unbuttoned. I laid back on the bed, but not for long. This guy walks right in and announces himself.

"Hi I'm Jacob Black! Welcome to Red Isle." He grins. I groan and roll over exhausted.

**So do you like it? Updates hope to come soon! 3 Black and Blue Converse!**

**REVIEW!!!**


	6. The News Flash

Woah! I know it has been forever since I've updated and I'm so sorry I haven't but I've had literally no inspiration! It's terrible but I thought I'd just have a friend pick a random story to update what happens next. But I'm gonna make a deal with you guys, if I don't get reviews for this chapter its over :/ K? But I thing u guys deserve an update! You've waited since April! So here's the next chapter! :D YAY!

"Well I hope you don't plan of lounging in bed all day!" Jacob continued, "Its 2 in the afternoon! You have work to do!"

"Work?" I question raising my head a little higher off the pillow.

"Yes work, don't worry I'll help you out." He grins pulling me out of bed. I stumble out the door and look around. I'm surrounded my tall tropical trees with the sun peeks in through. "Your name's Bella right?" I nod. Jacob grins.

"But before we start today's work you deserve the grand tour!" he lead me down the dirt path to a small village. They had several houses made of wood, they were very civilized looking.

"Well this is the village, you unfortunately live on the edge of the town, we don't have anything else to offer you at the moment."

"Its fine." I say quietly thinking about the shack I had. Four wooden walls, a door with a hook on it, a bed with comfy light blue sheets, a desk and a chair.

Jacob just smiled nicely at me and added "Don't worry the village is only about a five minute walk away!" He lead me farther into the village showing me the house where the woman, there were only three on the island, well four including me, cooked all the meals. He showed me where the washing facility was, the entire village used it population was now 21 and a half, including me, so I decided to take my showers late in the evening after everyone had taken there's so I could have a few moments of peace. Next Jacob showed me where he lived, it was a tall two story house. We walked into the living room where a man in a wheel chair was watching TV.

Jake turned to me, "Bella I'm gonna run up stairs and grab so clothes that some of the villagers brought you to borrow." And with that the tall boy disappeared up the stairs. The man in the living room didn't acknowledge which I was grateful for; I wasn't in the mood to talk. I gazed at the television screen and watched the news forecast.

The serious news anchorwoman stared at the camera and began the story, "Police Chief and Officer Charles Swan was shot in the chest last week while he was on patrol. A 911 call had informed Swan that there had been another burglary in Seattle; by a group we like to call, The Crime and Kidnappers. Three girls were kidnapped by this group, their names are Rosalie Jillian Hale, Mary-Alice Brandon, and Isabella Marie Swan."

Our school pictures flashed on the screen. Alice had insisted that we wore our very best so we could have the best pictures in the junior class. She dressed me in a gray and blue thick striped shirt, a pair of light blue skinny jeans, and gray flats. I wore the long necklace she bought me for my half birthday. Yes Alice believes half-birthday's are worth celebrating. I wore a blue flower ring and had simple bracelets that were curved to look like flowers. My hair was sleek and I had sparkly blue eye shadow on. Rosalie wore a ruffled white tank top with a couple black necklaces, dark black slacks and heels. Her hair was piled up on her head with a flirty black flower in a bun. She looked flawless as always. Alice dolled up in a strapless dress that started out as a pinky-brown color, had a gold belt and turned to deep brown. She wore a cream colored cardigan pushed up to her elbows and cargo pants underneath the dress with some wedges for shoes. She wore a lacy headband, a simple long necklace, and lots of bracelets on her right wrists.

We all looked amazing.

The reported continued, "We suspect the Crime and Kidnappers have been forcing the girls to do the dirty work. They have supposedly fled the country, and their where abouts are unknown. If you see any of these criminals please call us at:

1-800-OMG I JUST SAW ONE OF THE CRIME AND KIDNAPPERS AND HERE I AM REPORTING IT BECAUSE I KNOW THEIR WHERE ABOUTS AND WILL BE REWARDED IF I CALL THIS NUMBER AND/OR CAUGHT THEM DEAD OR ALIVE- 8942

or email us! It is said that they are all armed and lethal. Isabella," my picture popped up again, "is said to be the most dangerous of the six, shooting her father Charles Swan, and threatening her boyfriend Mike Newton, here's an interview with the father and boyfriend." A video of Charlie came up. He was lounging sadly in a hospital. He looked in so much pain.

"Tell us about our feelings about Isabella." Said a voice off screen.

"Bella," Charlie corrected, his voice was lifeless and there were bags under his eyes. I had caused my own father to _cry_.

"Right now I feel terrible, my daughter was kidnapped and God knows what might have happened to her. She could have been beaten, threatened, forced to do the unspeakable, raped…" His voice was quiet, "I don't know what caused her to do what she did, but Bella I want you to know I forgive you and I hope your okay. The Bella I know isn't the Bella I met that night. I love ya Bells." This was the last thing he said before falling into a deep sleep.

Next came a video of Mike, he was wearing a polyester shirt, working as a bar tender of what I recognized to be the local club. He was trying to have the interview while making margaritas and pouring cheap wine and mixing other alcoholic beverages for the thirsty clubbers.

"You know what! I am totally over Bella! She can go with her criminals and go rob places and do what ever she wants and get her ass thrown in jail for all I care! I'm happy and don't need someone like her!"

"Where's my cocktail! I've been waiting for the past 20 minutes." Mike threw some juice and vodka into a glass stirred and filled it with ice cubes. He set it down in front of someone at the bar, before turning back to the camera and smiling, "Like I was saying,"

"Where's my straw?" whined the same person. Obviously frustrated Mike grabbed a majority of straws from a bin underneath the counter and chucked them at the customer.

"Take your damn straw!" screamed Mike.

"I only wanted one!" The customer screamed back.

"Fine! Fine! Here, damn straws for all!" Mike threw the straws into the crowd forming around the bar. "Anyway," Mike turned back to the camera, but the crowd began cheering for something loudly, so Mike couldn't be hurt. Then Jessica Stanley climbed over the counter next to Mike, wrapping her arms around his next and kissing his cheeks. She was only wearing a short mini skirt and a bra.

"This is my new girlfriend, Jessica."

"Mikerz this cucumber cocktail you gave me is delish!"

"Um, babe? I didn't give you that."

"What?" Jessica began gagging and coughing before vomiting and falling on the floor.

"Is she okay?" a frantic voice asked.

"She'll live. Love you babe." The video ended and the anchorwoman came back.

"Isabella's punishment is still undecided but it will be probably life in prison or death, considering she helped kill James, the leader of the Crime and Kidnappers. This is Bertha Hedgings signing off for now."

I was shocked and trembling. I didn't kill anyone! I had made my father cry, I could have murdered him. I was so insanely jealous of Mike, and where were Alice and Rosalie? Were they dead or have they turned into bloodthirsty vampires? And what about Edward, what did he mean and why did he abandon me here. Did he really love me? Only one thing was certain, I was a criminal on the run.

"Here you go Be"

"Bea!" I shout, "I like to be called Bea, instead of my real name," I lie to him, fearing the man in the wheel chair will recognize my name.

"Okay, Bea." Jacob laughed, "Here's the clothes." I snatched them from him.

"Thanks Jake, I'm gonna head over to my house k?"

"Oh well I'll walk you over,"

"No need!" I say a little to loudly, "I have to, take a shower first."

"Ok… Just remember you have to help with making dinner at six!" Jacob called after me as I sprint to the bath house. To my advantage it was completely empty, I took one of the towels that was folded on the floor and a bar of soap. I stripped down in the corner and walked to the very last shower there was. I turned it as hot as it would go and stepped under the steaming water, I had so much to think about, first of all I felt so guilty! I thought about all the things I had done, second of all I wanted to get off this Island, I couldn't risk being recognized! Third of all I wanted Edward, I wanted Alice and Rosalie back, and I wanted to go home and have things go back to the way they were supposed to be! My tears mix with the steamy water, I was damned by life.

I slammed off the water and wrapped the towel around me. I opened the garbage bag of clothes Jacob had handed me, I pulled out several large t-shirts that would act as dresses, a long pair of sweat pants, and actual dress with tribal prints, and a pair of underwear. I pulled on the dress and stuffed the clothes back. I drop the clothes off at my shack and go back to the village to start dinner.

XXX

At the kitchen I met, Sue Clearwater, her daughter Leah, and Emily who was pregnant with someone's kid. They didn't talk to me much, maybe they recognized me from the news?

We served up grilled chicken, rice, and steamed vegetables. The villagers sat and ate around the large bon fire on the beach. Jake and I sat apart from everyone else. I chewed in silence. I caught Jake glancing at me and grinning. Why?

As Sue cleared away our plates, we watched the sun go down, and I noticed something I hadn't before, in the distance was what I hoped to be Volterria.

"Bea," Jake asked clutching my hand lovingly.

"What? Oh yeah that's me… Bea."

Jacob laughed, "Would you like to go one a romantic boat ride with me? Say… now?"

I stared at him, his eyes pleading. "Sure." Was my reply, this may have been my one way off the island! We walked down the dock, Jacob grinning like an idiot the whole time. We stepped into a little wooden rowboat and Jacob began to row out to sea. Darkness covered the sky. I had an idea to get to Volterria but it was a bit risky, I leaned back in the boat sticking my chest out and trying to look seductive batted my eyes.

"Wow Jake, this is so romantic!" I played with my hair, smiling sweetly at him.

"You think so? The truth is Bella, I mean Bea, I really like you."

"Me too."

Suddenly Jacob cupped my face and kissed my passionately, in order for my plan to work I had to kiss back. We made out for about ten minutes, and I have to admit it was nice, but I had a job to do. I tangled a hand in his long hair and reached for the oar next to us.

"Jacob," I breathed,

"Yes Bea? " He placed kissed down the length of my neck.

"I'm sorry, but I have to do this!" I broke away from him and knocked him out with the oar. I felt terrible for doing this, but I had to get to Volterria! I took the oars and began to row.

XXX

I pulled up onto the beach of Volterria and left Jacob in the boat. The first this I needed was a disguise! I couldn't risk being recognized as a criminal! I rode the shadows of the street, before I came to a beauty shop, I jiggled the handle which was of course locked. I backed up and ran to kick down the door, which was easy to do considering all the previous break-ins. I pulled the shutters so no one could see in and turned on the light. I walked to the mirror and began brushing my hair thinking of something easy do as a make-over. I pulled my hair back in a low pony tail and snipped it off so my hair was shoulder length. I pulled some hair in front of my face and snipped some bangs. I went into the back room and found some bleach blonde hair dye, I did some temporary dye once before, how much harder could this be?

XXX

I walk out into the street, with edgy cropped blonde hair, a cheeky black dress made outta the mocks in the salon, and strutted out confident! I was not Bella or Bea at the moment. For now my cover name will be Hayden. And Hayden would not take no for an answer! I was off to she what had become of my friends, see Edward, and hopefully clear my name.

So what did you think? I really want reviews! Comments, questions, and criticism are more then welcome! If I get no reviews I'm stopping the story here, but if I get one I'll continue! Ideas are also welcome in review! Thanks for reading and being so patient while waiting!. BTW if you haven't noticed I changed my screen name (phantom of the opera inspired me and I wanted some change) but technically its still me black and blue converse (now a rose with a black ribbon)

Love you guys and write on!


	7. The End and The Beginning

**Hello fans! Thank you for all the awesome reviews and hits I've been getting for this story even though I haven't updated in a really long time... You all never cease to amaze me! So i came to the conclusion that all dedicated fans who have stuck with me through all these chapters, the good and the bad, diserve an ending to it! Yup that's right, this is the last chapter to ****Crime and Kidnapping. **** Even though this is the last chapter, it doesn't mean it has to be bad! I hope this story has a great ending! Well we'll just see about that one at the bottom!**

As I walked the streets of Italy, dawns was just breaking on the horizon. The bright haze glimmered around the town and set shadows across the town. I walked and walked until I ended up in a square that had a fountain in the middle and a large clocktower towering over the space. I looked up at the entrance to what I instinctively knew as Volterria.

"Psst!" a woman's voice hissed from the shadows, "You can be serious about going in there, are you? Don't you know what lives in there?" I could see her outline in the darkness but not her features. She seemed to be tall, thin, and wearing a hood.

I nodded and replied, "They killed my best friends."

"Oh so this is either an act of revenge or suicide?"

"Both," I say shrugging my shoulders carelessly. The woman steps out of shadows allowing me to see what she looked like. Fair skin and gray looking eyes. Her hair was short, black, and curly. She was wearing a gray coat around her with a black pencil skirt and white blouse. Red lip-stick was coated across her thin lips.

"I like you," she said smiling at me, "and I think I can help you. That is as long as you can help me. Do we have a deal Isabella Swan?" She said extending her hand towards mine. I jumped back.

"How do you know my name?"

"You can change your hair all you like, but if you don't change you're physical features anyone can guess who you are. I saw you on the news."

"So you don't mind helping someone charged for attempted man slaughter on the loose?"

"Not as long as you help me. My name is Claire, come with me if you want to try and live." She stated turning on heal and walking through the allies and tunnels of Italy with me at her feet. At this point I didn't care about wheather or not she was trustworthy, I just wanted my friends back.

"Here we are," Muttered Claire opening a door what was embedded in the yellow painted cement walls. Inside seemed to be a little house. The colors were warm, consisting deep reds, dark oranges and relaxing browns. The walls were lined with abstract art and above us lanterns provided light.

"Now Bella before you go and do this go was out that ridiculous hair color, I have a bottle of color removal that should take it out. I'll get everything you'll need. The bathroom is right over there, first door on the left."

When I emerged from the bathroom with my short brown hair, Claire had a chest set up on the floor.

"Come sit." she waved me over opening what appeared to be a vampire killing kit. "Here's what I know: Inside those gates lives the Volturi, a very powerful vampire government I guess you could say. They dine on human blood only. Every three days they send a few of the humans who work for them or sometimes a vampire from their clan, out into the square and ask tourists if they'd like a 'tour' of the great civilization Volterria. Whoever goes in won't come out because as soon as the 'tour' is complete the Volturi attack. No one has ever made it out of there, except one. Me. Well two including you but this is my story. One day, I was out with my mother and sister when this man came up to us and asked if we would like a tour. He was so charming, how could we say no. We walked down the beautiful halls in the large group. There were families like mine, friends, couples. Soon we came to the place were the Volturi sat, and they just seemed so... dazzling. Then suddenly the calm atmosphere turned into chaos, these vampires launched themselves on to each person in that room. The screams of the victims still ring in my ears. I remember seeing the blood bath that spilled across the marble floor. The last thing I saw before I escaped was Aro, the leader of the Volturi grabbing my mom and attacking her, murdering her and my heart. Kim, my twin sister, had already been killed by Aro and was now a shriveled up pile of skin and bones on the floor. I screamed and wailed and cried for them, they couldn't be dead. I tried to convince myself I was dreaming, but it was all too real.

"Suddenly a pair of strong arms wrapped around mine and someone began to pull me out of the room at supernatural speed. I struggled against him, but he was too strong. I began to shiver rapidly, and at first I thought I was because I had been shaken by what just happened, but I was actually very cold. Vampires are freezing. He brought me back to the hotel I was staying in, and set me down on my bed. I then cried myself to sleep. When I woke up, I saw a note for me laying on the bed side table." Claire reached into her pocket and pulled out a note that read:

Dear Claire,

I am so sorry about your family. Rest assured you are save now. I have made arrangements for you to live here in the hotel with the mangager until you are 21. Things will be okay, things will get better. I must ask you though , never accept a tour offer here in Italy, and never come looking for the Volturi again.

Best of Luck,

Edward

"So I lived with the hotel manager, Peter and his family here at the hotel for a few years and life seemed to get better. But things turned sour three years ago, when I turned 18. His daughter, Marie, and I went to a club to celebrate my birthday. Well lets just say things got a little crazy when someone broke out the alcohol. Next thing I knew, I was waking up in bed at some random hotel with a naked Marie at my side. Yes Bella we had done it, but we were very drunk. Peter was furious that we broke curfew and didn't come home that night and seemed to think it was all my fault. As for Marie she didn't talk to me for weeks and things got more and more awkward between us. But because she shunned me from her life, it made me more curious. I wondered if I was a bisexual, I had several boyfriends before we can to Italy. So one night I went into to her room just to see what would happen. We began to kiss when her parents walked in and Marie began screaming something in Italian, her father turned to me shouting angrily at me, grabbing me and kicking me out of his house with my clothes and luggage thrown out behind me. I miserably stayed in the ally next to the house and cried not being able to think straight. Later that night Marie appeared on her balcony and begged for me to talk to her. The talk turned into her getting me to come in through the window and from there things got steamy. Let's just say that Peter kicked me out of his house like he did that evening only this time I was wearing nothing but the sheet I had managed to swipe off her bed as he dragged me away. The next day I was arrested and charged for sexual assult. I was livid with Marie, she had seduced me into doing it was was now pressing charges!

"The case was short but humilating. In the end I lost everything and spent 18 months in prison, it should have been longer but I was let out for good behavior. As much as I hate Marie for what she did, my grudge is with the vampires. If they weren't such blood thirsty monsters none of this would ever happen! I'd be back home! I'd have my family! I'd never would have had to dealt with any of this if they hadn't invited us in! I wanted revenge, I craved it. It was a crazy idea but I purchased a vampire killing kit off the internet. I wanted to storm in there and kill them all but then I remembered Edward and his note. So I hid the kit away until someone who had some what of the same problem wanted to get revenge as badly as I do came, and that's you. So Bella are you up for the challenge?"

"Hell yeah." Was my simple answer.

"Here's what you're going to do: At around noon someone from Volterria will come out and announce a tour. Make sure you get noticed and asked inside. Today's a feast day of Saint Mark I think, and everyone will be dressed in red hoods, so we'll dress you in white. The most eccential weapons you'll need are garlic, a crusifix, and a wooden stake. Come on, let's get you ready.

I stepped into the sqaure bare-foot to attract more attention. I was wearing a white strapless dress that brushed the top of my knees. It had simple white flowers in strands on it. Under it was both the wooden stake (that was tucked in the waist band and out the leg of my panties) and the crusifix resting against my heart. In my hair was a wreath woven with multi-colored flowers and concealing two cloves of garlic. In the sea of red cloaks I saw someone stand up on a box and announce a tour of Volterria. That was the man I was looking for. As I drew closer to him I remembered the last words Claire told me:

"Before you go," Claire said tucking away the last ball of garlic, "We have to discuss the matter of payment. I want you to take this stake," she said handing it to me, "And drive it through Aro's heart. Then kill whoever you want but spare Edward, he's a good man. But a word from the wise. You probably won't survive."

"I know."

"Good luck Isabella Swan."

I walked closer and closer to the man, "I'd like a tour sir!" He looked me up and down and a grin stretched across his face and before I knew it I was walking through the halls of Volterria, nearing the Volturi.

"Now ladies and gentleman," Felix our 'tour guide' said to us, "We are about to enter the room of the Volturi, please follow me!" I pretended to oooohhh and aaaahhh with the rest of the crowd, but I was a girl on a mission. The doors opened and the first thing I saw was Aro standing before us, smiling. Around them I saw the rest of the clan.

"Hello everyone, so nice of you to join us for dinner. I would like you to meet the newest members of our clan the Volturi: Alice and Rosalie. Girls would you like to start you're first meal?" I felt a sudden breeze rush pass me and then two figures were on the ground, a chubby man with Alice biting into him. The man's wife screamed in horror and suddenly Rosalie had knocked her to the ground.

"Alice! Rose! You're alive!" Was all I managed to scream before the Volturi attacked. I reached under my dress, tugged out the stake and made a bee-line for Aro. But the guy was quick, smacking me away with the flick of his wrist and causing me to fly through the air and hit the hard wall behind me. I could feel the bones shattering.

"Well, well, well. Isabella Swan, Alice told me you'd be coming today. Seeing into the future was a nice gift, don't you think." Aro said crouching down next to me

"You changed her!" I gasped, clutching my broken ribs.

"No Jasper did. So now- Hey! That tickles!" I had just managed to gather the last of my strength and stabbed him in the heart. Much to my dismay however he started giggling like a school girl as he removed it. "A wooden stake? I haven't seen one of these in ages. I'm guessing you just tried to kill me?"

"That was from Claire."

"Ahhh I remember Claire! Yes her Mum and Sis were delish! Hey! That Rhymes! Anywho you'll know how to kill a vampire soon enough, that is when we change you!" Before I could object Aro sunk his fangs into my neck and as the venom ran through my blood the fire within took me.

It hurt. It hurt so bad. It felt like my entire body was on fire. I wanted it all to end. I wanted to die. I let out a scream and thrashed around on the floor. It hurt. The pain was unbearable.

"Shhh, shhhh. Its okay Bella." Edward? And just like that the pain stopped and I opened my eyes. Sure enough Edward was kneeling next to me smiling with that cute crooked smile.

"How are you feeling." He asked.

"Thirsty." I croaked. I felt like I had a really bad sore throat.

"Don't worry, our next meal will be here in a few seconds." I smiled back at him. And just like that the large doors opened, the humans walked in, and I attacked.

**Suckish ending? Sorry I didn't know how to end the story. But thank you guys for sticking with me for all these months over a year I think! and check out some of my other stories! Thank you and good night! (or good afternoon or morning its night time were i am) and remember to review ;)**

**-Black and Blue Converse**


End file.
